College Bound
by HouseOfMysteries
Summary: College is a subject Eddie and Patricia have managed to avoid thus far, but as they're nearing the end of their senior year, it's becoming unavoidable. Decisions have to be made, especially when it might be an ocean that separates the two this time.


Patricia and Eddie were in the midst of a very important discussion: Englanders versus Americans.

"I'm telling you, it's not just the accent—which is completely different than the rest of the worlds'—it's the whole 'American Dream' thing. We've got it all going for us," Eddie argued.

Patricia rolled her eyes and was about to comment on how completely untrue that was when Trudy called.

"Dearies! The mail's arrived!"

The couple glanced at each other. They both knew what those envelopes held: college acceptance letters. They had both kept where they applied a secret as to avoid the touchy subject, but now the time had come to reveal their plans for the future.

Eddie grabbed Patricia's hand in what he hoped was a comforting gesture as the two exited Patricia's room and descended the house stairs. In the foyer, their other housemates were ecstatic, rereading the common phrase, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to attend (insert dream college here)." Not only did they all get into the college they had been dreaming about for months, but their sweethearts were staying in the same country and weren't having second thoughts. Even Fabian and Nina didn't have the 'England versus America' problem. They both had their careers planned out and were both attended SOAS in London to study Egyptology.

Trudy happily walked over to the pair, unaware of their conflicted feelings, and handed them their envelopes. Patricia had one while Eddie had two. Slowly, the two opened their letters.

"I got in," Patricia breathed as she held up the letter for Eddie to see. She applied at the University of Nottingham, the fifth top law school in England. To say she was excited would be an understatement. She was euphoric. This was her dream college that she _knew_ she could do well at.

"That's great yacker!" Eddie grinned. But looking down at his two letters, his previously joyous faded.

"What is it?" Patricia questioned trying to peer over the top of the letter. "Did you not get in?"

Eddie shook his head. "No. The problem is, I did. I got into both." He held up his letters so she could see.

While most students would be elated to hear this news, it was a problem for him. He had applied to Nottingham along with Patricia (he had asked Joy what colleges Patricia was applying at. Of course he wasn't going to be _completely _out of the loop), but he also applied at UC Berkeley in California. They both had _amazing_ English departments, but UC Berkeley had a few classes that honed on skills Eddie desperately needed.

Patricia put a finger under Eddie's chin and lifted his head to look at her; his gaze wavered when their eyes met. Eddie knew what she wanted. Of course she wanted him to go to the school in Nottingham with her. She'd miss him terribly if he went to America for school. Plus, she didn't think she wanted to do the long-distance relationship thing. She'd be okay if they were in the same country, but over the ocean? It wouldn't work and she knew it.

Eddie folded the letters back up and placed them in their envelopes.

"Yacker—" Patricia cut him off.

"Eddie, it's your choice. Wherever you go, I'll support you. If that place happens to be America, then that's great. But if you _do _cross countries, I'll support you as a friend. I refuse to be hurt in a long-distance relationship, constantly worrying whether you're with some college girl or not. I know I should trust you, but it's hard for me. I'll wish you luck in whatever you choose." With that, she gently kissed his lips and walked past him, up to her room, leaving Eddie with the hardest decision of his life.

Both schools were great. They both had the classes he wanted; with the exception that UC Berkeley had a few extra classes that Nottingham did not. If he attended those lectures, he would excel in his writing career and, if he happened to want to become a journalist, the classes would look _great_ on his résumé. California had more options, but Nottingham had Patricia. She would definitely be a deciding factor. Losing her would be devastating. Sure there are other girls out there, but none of them were as perfect for him as Patricia.

Eddie reached into the UC Berkeley envelope and slid the contact sheet out. His eyes scanned the paper until they found the phone number. He had a call to make.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so this is a one-shot with Eddie and Patricia deciding on their colleges! This was written a while ago and I thought I'd post it. I mean, college would be a hard thing for a high school couple as close as Eddie and Patricia. The ending is kind of left up to the imagination. :D**

**Anyway, I'd love to hear your reviews! **


End file.
